


Slave to You

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has been sold into slavery and Lord Matthew is looking or a new slave. When the lord sees the blue eyed, black haired man up for sale, he can't help but buy him immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave to You

Josh tugged at the chains around his wrists, the heavy iron irritating and chaffing the skin underneath. He had no idea how he had wound up as property, or at least almost property. The young man was to be put up for auction later that day and there was no escaping it.

Looking around Josh took in the cell he had been stowed away in; the walls were stone, lit only by a small flamed torch perched just outside the gated door. The floor was at least clean, the dirt having been packed in tightly. There were even some blankets in the corner but Josh had made no use of them, the chains holding him too far away to reach the frayed cloth. It was like they were teasing him as the cold, morning air moved in through the one small window near the ceiling of the cell.

Josh was sitting on the floor huddled into his legs for warmth, his arms at a slightly odder angle to accommodate the shackles that were tethered above him on the wall. Luckily the chains were long enough for him to not have to keep his arms fully raised but still the position was uncomfortable.

He must have dosed off because the next thing the young man knew the cell gate was being opened and a larger man walked in. Josh didn’t move, too scared of what the man wanted to make his muscles listen to his mind. The bigger man’s features weren’t that intimidating, his dark brown hair somehow standing straight up on his head, but his eyes were hard.

“Wh-who are you?” Josh asked.

The man smirked, “You can call me Mike, little thing.”

True, Josh was probably taller than Mike if he had been standing, but Josh could tell the other man had much more muscle. Finally Josh’s legs listened to him and he was able to push away from the wall and stand.

“What do you want with me?” He asked.

“Me? Nothin’ from you other than the money you are going to earn me. The Lord on the other hand, he might just want all of you.” Mike moved closer and ran his hand along Josh’s shaking jaw. “And I do mean all of you.”

Josh trembled, not able to move any further away as the chains bit into his straining wrists. “Wh-what lord?”

Mike laughed and moved his fingers through the younger man’s dark black and blue hair. “So naïve, boy. Lord Matthew. He only owns every acre of land from here to the next river,” Mike leaned in close to whisper in Josh’s ear, “and I hope he will want to own you too.”

Josh squeezed his eyes shut at the harshly whispered words and let out a small whimper when the hand in his hair tightened and pulled at the strands. Just then Josh heard the metal of the door clink again.

“Hey! What are you doin’ with him in there?”

Josh’s eyes flew open, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, when Mike moved away. Josh crumpled to the floor, panting softly.

“Oh, shove it Ian, I was just havin’ a little fun with the little thing. Ain’t no harm in that,” Mike said as he moved to greet the other man with a pat on the shoulder.

The other man, Ian, didn’t seem pleased and moved into the cell to kneel close to Josh who tried again to move away but was stopped by the metal around his now red wrists. Ian shushed him and gently put his fingers under Josh’s chin.

“You are quite the little thing aren’t you?” Josh didn’t speak as he looked into the older man’s eyes, pleading. “Don’t worry tart; the lord will take better care of you when he has you. If he will have you.” The man let his fingers fall away before standing and turning back to Mike. “Leave the thing be, he needs to be in good condition for the auction and you know how the lord doesn’t like damaged goods.”

Mike huffed but followed Ian out of the cell before closing the gated door behind him. Josh stayed crouched to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

*          *          *

Lord Matthew was bored. He sat stretched out on his cushioned chair, the canopy above giving only slight relief from the sun. The day had heated quickly and Matthew didn’t want to stay much longer. The slaves offered at the auction had been less than appealing as well and irritation at that fact was beginning to edge into Matthew’s composure.

Sighing loudly he began to rise from the chair to tell his men to begin the journey back but was stopped when the last slave was brought out. The young offering was thin and tall, his hair was such a shade of black that it shone blue in the sunlight, and his eyes were wild. Matthew had never seen such beautiful eyes, the crystalline blue causing the lord’s breath to catch.

He was exquisite.

“How much?” Matthew questioned.

Ian looked sideways at him with a smile, having been waiting beside the lord for any offers. “I thought you might like this one. The bid will begin at five hundred-”

Matthew cut him off, “I’ll give you a thousand if you take him off the block right now.”

Ian smiled broadly now and motioned for Mike to bring the boy to the lord. The crowd gave an upset, many of the other slave owners having found the boy appealing. Matthew smiled broadly as the boy was set before him, forced to kneel at his feet.

“My, my, aren’t you an intriguing thing?” Matthew leaned in to get a closer look but his new plaything shied away. Matthew clucked his tongue, “Oh, come now, you have nothing to fear. Come, tell me your name.”

The boy seemed to hesitate before looking up into Mathew’s eyes, “M-my name is Josh…m-master.” 

“Josh…what an appealing name for such a creature. And what was that I saw in your mouth?” Matthew asked, recalling the slight flash of light that had glinted off something in the boy’s mouth. Matthew put his hand to his new slaves jaw but the boy jerked away, his eyes suddenly filled with fear.

Mike grabbed hold of Josh again, his hands holding roughly to the sides of his head, forcing Josh to look his master in the face. “Open,” he ordered.

Matthew chuckled as he watched the power-play but the sound was cut short when his slave’s mouth opened. The lord leaned forward to inspect the small metal object that protruded from the boy’s tongue. It was something Matthew had never seen before.

“Where on earth did you get that?” Matthew addressed Josh directly.

The boy still seemed fearful and didn’t answer the question.

Matthew was beginning to lose his patience despite his attraction to the slave. “Why do you have that?” He questioned.

Ian spoke up at that one, “Some say it gives pleasure, Lord Matthew. I’m sure you could find quite the use for it.”

Matthew’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, dear. I do think I might have to see what use it may have.”

Ian and Mike laughed aloud but Matthew kept his eyes on the boy before him as the slave seemed to shut the world away. His eyes became distant and he no longer fought the chains that Mike still held and occasionally jerked sideways in his movements. For the first time Matthew noticed the flesh there, his slave’s skin having been broken by the harsh pulls of the iron. A blush of red could be seen, the blood having smeared under the movement of the metal, and Matthew was furious.

“What is this?” He shouted. “Why have you kept him like this and known it hurt him?”

Mike’s eyes were wide at the sudden change in his lord’s demeanor, “What do you mean my lord? The chit is fine.”

Matthew deftly backhanded the man, the loud smack causing his slave to jump as the chains were carried with the jailor’s quick step backward. Mike turned slowly to eye the lord before him, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and his rage evident in his eyes. Ian quickly stepped forward.

“What bothers you Lord Matthew, the boy is in good condition, he is healthy.” Ian said.

Matthew tenderly brought the boy’s wrists up and revealed the growing smudges. Still though, Josh made no move to enter into reality again. “He is not healthy, you have harmed him.”

Matthew held his open hand to Ian, his request clear, and a key was soon placed in his palm. The shackles were quickly removed and the gesture caused a slight sigh to escape Josh’s lips. Placing his hand to his slaves pale cheek Matthew welcomed the thought of his slave’s relief. He did not want Josh to hurt, especially not at the hands of another man.

“I will take him now. You can take your payment from my treasurer before we go. Now leave me with him.” Matthew never took his eyes off the boy who still knelt at his feet, the boy who had leaned into the touch of his master’s hand on his cheek.

*          *          *

Josh stayed silent, his fingers lightly pulling at the cloth that had been placed over his raw wrists as he kept his gaze low. His new master sat across from him, Josh occasionally catching glimpses of him when the shorter man moved and when he spoke Josh couldn’t help but jump.

“I’ll need to dress you of course my dear thing. What shall I put you in?”

Josh risked a glance at the man across from him and saw the appraisal in his master’s eyes. Josh quickly glanced away, fearful of what the man before him had in mind.

“No thoughts then Joshy? Well then, I may have to keep you bare then. I still have yet to see what lies underneath those rags.” Matthew sat forward and pulled at the edge of Josh’s crème tunic. “I do like the idea of that very much.”

Matthew smirked at the shock he saw cross Josh’s features. Sitting back he watched his slave fidget. Matthew actually rather liked the look of the tunic Josh wore but thought the young man could use some tighter pants and certainly a pair of boots. Josh sat before him with no covering for his feet at all; Matthew was surprised the little thing had not frozen through the nights.

 “Well then? Any thoughts at all, darling? Do speak up if you’d like.”

Josh’s heart beat a little faster as his master spoke to him. “I-I’ll wear whatever you want…master. Whatever pleases.”

Matthew adored the boy for his efforts, “Oh hush sweeting, you can wear anything at all. I can buy you many things. You must understand that you are the property of a lord now, in such better hands than you were before. I know, I’ll buy you silks. You’d like silks and I know I’d surely love to take them off you. Oh, yes, silks it is.”

“Whatever pleases,” Josh repeated quietly.

Matthew seemed lost in thought for a moment before Josh spoke up again.

“Wh-where will I stay?” He asked, unable to hold back the stutter in his voice.

“Oh with me of course, I bought you didn’t I?”

“I meant where…where will I sleep?”

Matthew chuckled lightly, “My answer remains the same sweeting. You will stay with me.”

Josh’s eyes dropped to the floor of the carriage as he nodded before he squeezed them shut, hoping his master didn’t see the tears that had begun to slip soundlessly down his cheeks.

*          *          *

Josh lay curled on his master’s bed, his bed now too he supposed, but it was owned by his master just as he himself was owned. That’s what he was, an object to be bought, to be owned, to be used. Josh’s breathing faltered as the last thought crossed his mind. He had been left alone now for some time after, on first arrival, having been cleaned and prepared for his master. He had yet to be of use to his master but it seemed the waiting was causing more fear than if the act had already been done.

At present the young slave was free to roam but he felt there was no purpose. He wanted simply to have his old life again. Though he had not had much Josh missed being in his own home, with his family. Now they were gone, the people he loved having been the ones to toss him aside, to sell him to the traders who had ripped him away from everything he had.

Josh felt his chest tighten at the memory when he had been taken away. He had fought, tried to convince the men that it was a mistake but his mother, Corlynn, had only turned away with tears in her eyes. Josh’s father had also turned his back but the man had shown no sadness, he had smiled, happy to see his son gone.

“I’m worthless…of course he would want me gone,” Josh whispered the words to himself feeling the truth that they held deep in his heart.

“Oh but sweeting, you did have a worth and I paid it all to have you for myself,” a voice spoke from behind Josh.

Matthew’s words caused Josh to jolt upright with a gasp and spin around to see his master standing on the other side of the bed. Josh had not heard the man enter the room and having him appear so suddenly made him take note to be sure he was alone the next time he said anything.

“I-I’m sorry master, I didn’t know you were there,” Josh spoke quickly.

Matthew raised his hand for silence and Josh complied. “Come here,” Matthew ordered.

Josh swallowed loudly before crawling across the mattress to face his master. He stopped directly in front of the shorter man and sat back on his calves, placing his hands on his thighs, and bowing his head. Josh was perched on the edge of the mattress and waited for what his master had in store for him.

His posture showed complete submission and Matthew wondered where the boy had learned it. He mused to himself that perhaps the delicate creature was simply born to be ruled, the thought bringing a smile to the lord’s lips. He raised a hand to his slave’s cheek, not surprised to see him flinch before Matthew could place his hand to the soft flesh.

“I won’t hurt you,” Matthew whispered, the words bringing his slaves eyes up to meet his own. “There you are sweeting; I had wondered where you went. I could look into your eyes forever so never hide them from me. Understand?”

Josh nodded slightly, his eyes wide with shock and his lips slightly parted. Matthew couldn’t resist and leant forward to press a kiss to Josh’s mouth. His slave let out a sigh, a sound that surprised Matthew and urged him on. He moved his hand to rest at Josh’s nape, holding him in place as Matthew moved closer. The lord nipped at his slave’s lips and pushed at the seam with his tongue, demanding entrance. Josh surprised his master yet again by opening his lips readily to the intrusion and Matthew could feel the small metal piercing as his slave began to kiss him back.

Matthew brought his other arm around Josh’s shoulders, pulling him closer so the two were chest to chest. Josh let out delicious sounds, small whimpers and moans that drove Matthew crazy. He moved away from his slave’s mouth and was pleased to see the dazed look on the boy’s face. Josh’s lips were swollen and pink, his eyes half closed, and his chest rising and falling rapidly with each intake of breath.

Matthew rubbed circles along Josh’s neck, causing his slave’s eyes to close fully. Matthew was extremely pleased to see the way his slave reacted to his touch, to his mouth. He couldn’t wait to see how he reacted to everything else.

It was so tempting to find the answer then and there, but Matthew wanted first to bathe and eat. Reluctantly he pulled away further and Josh’s eyes opened again to watch him, confusion clear in his blue eyes.

“Care to join me for dinner, sweeting?” Matthew asked.

*          *          *

Josh sat silently at the large table waiting for Matthew to finish his bath. His master had instructed him to do so, but as many other servants came in and out of the room to prepare the dinner Josh wished he had been allowed to wait in his master’s bed.

Every eye was on him, many of them showing more than innocent interest. He was the new plaything and it seemed many of the servants were interested to see the slave that had piqued their lord’s interest. Josh tried to ignore them as best he could; keeping his eyes downcast, but even to the servants he seemed to be only an object. A few of the bolder one’s even approached him, moved his head this way and that to get a good look at his features.

Those were the ones that worried Josh; they had seemed too pleased to see his pale skin and dark hair, they too readily touched him. It was a relief when Matthew joined him at the table, the servants keeping their distance in the presence of their lord.

Josh kept still, waiting for Matthew to begin the meal even as he realized he had not eaten in nearly three days from being in captivity at the hands of Mike and Ian. Josh supposed they had wanted him weak for the auction, a submissive slave being a better prospect than a fighter, but even a piece of bread would have been cherished as he waited for his master to pick up his fork.

Matthew, unaware of Josh’s hunger sat back and relaxed, the bath having soothed away the soreness of the travels he had taken for the man that sat across from him. He watched Josh as the young man sat very still, head bowed low, his body slightly swaying. The image was ethereal and captivating.

“Are you hungry, Joshy?” Matthew asked after a few minutes.

His slave’s nod was quick and sudden, “Yes master, I am very hungry.”

Matthew waved his hand before him, “Alright, sweeting, we may begin,” he said, but as Josh gratefully moved to eat his master stopped him again. “But, I’d like very much to feed you.”

Josh was confused, “T-to feed me?”

Matthew chuckled, “Yes, please come sit with me.”

Josh complied after a moment of hesitation, especially after he further discovered that his master had meant for Josh to sit on his lap rather than beside him. He now sat perched facing his master, straddling his waist in the big, throne-like chair before the table. Matthew’s hands rested on Josh’s hips for a moment before he pulled a cup from the table and brought it to Josh’s lips for him to drink. Thankful for the liquid Josh greedily sipped at the wine before it was pulled away and replaced with a slice of fruit.

Josh supposed the meal was not so bad this way if not very strange. But if it kept his master happy and there was a meal involved, Josh was not going to turn the request away. It didn’t take long for Josh to be full and content with his meal either and it was his master’s turn to eat. Matthew began to feed himself, though, and for some reason this disappointed Josh.

“D-do you want me to help?” He asked his master.

Matthew smiled broadly and allowed Josh to take the food from his fingers, moving his now free hands up and down Josh’s thighs. Matthew nibbled at what his slave offered, knowing that later the boy would be doing the nibbling.

Josh’s hips rubbed against Matthew’s every time the slave moved to reach more food. The friction was beginning to bother Josh, his pants seeming to become too tight, the cloth itself seeming to be made of wool. He wiggled a bit to try and find a comfortable position but the sudden movement only brought him into full contact with his master where Josh could feel a stiffness meet his own. With a gasp Josh tried to pull away but Matthew held him in place, a smile spreading across the lord’s face again.

“Don’t move unless you are ready for the reaction, sweeting.” Matthew spoke with deliberate tone, looking into his slave’s crystal blue eyes which seemed to hold a level of fear that the lord wanted to remove.

Josh swallowed loudly, “I-I’m sorry master. I-I didn’t mean…”

“Shush now, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” Matthew’s hands still held firmly to Josh’s behind, not yet allowing the contact to stop. Slowly Matthew lifted his own hips from his chair causing the boy to rise and their hardness to rub together.

Josh’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment and Matthew drank in the sight of his slave’s enjoyment.

“I think it may be time to retire for the night. Do you agree Joshy?” Matthew asked.

Matthew was surprised to see his slave’s eyes snap wide open and stare down into his brown ones. Josh stayed very still before Matthew could see a sort of change in the eyes that watched his own. They seemed to dim, no longer shining as brightly as they had been. Despite the sudden change Josh gave a curt nod before awaiting further instructions.

Matthew allowed the taller man to rise from his lap before tangling their fingers together and leading his slave back to their room. White wax candles burned along the corridor rather than the usual torches leaving the passage darker but still navigable. Josh seemed to lag behind despite holding tight to Matthew’s hand, but soon they were entering into the brightly lit chambers that they would be sharing.

Josh’s eyes immediately found the bed, a pang of fear entering his chest. Matthew led him to the edge of the mattress where he dropped Josh’s hand and reached up to push the dark strands of hair away from Josh’s forehead. He rested his fingers against the pale cheek of his soon to be lover, but the taller man still wouldn’t look up from staring at the chamber floor.

“Why won’t you look at me Joshy?” Matthew asked, breaking the silence.

Josh jumped slightly before answering. “I-I’ve never done this,” he whispered.

Matthew paused, “Been with a man?”

Josh tried to hide the tremble in his voice, “Been…been with anyone.”

“What? How is that possible, you’re…you’re beautiful.”

The compliment surprised Josh but it didn’t change the truth. He had never taken the time to find a lover. He had been so busy trying to uphold his family, turning away advances as he worked every day to earn more money; more money for the family that had abandoned him, more money like what they earned in selling him. The stream of thoughts beat against Josh’s already hurting heart and he couldn’t stop the tears that had started falling from his eyes.

Matthew didn’t know what to do as Josh began to sob. He simply moved forward and wrapped the taller man in his arms, a gesture he had never shown to any other slave. Josh was different though, he was more to Matthew and the lord was shocked by his reaction to the wetness that he felt at his neck where Josh had hidden his face. He wanted to kill someone, anyone, if it would make his Joshy happy again.

Still unsure of why his slave was crying Matthew moved them both to the mattress and allowed Josh to curl into his side. Matthew ran his fingers through the black and blue hair of his slave and cooed in the taller man’s ear until the sobs slowed.

Josh sniffled, now hiding his face against Matthew’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I know sweeting,” Matthew spoke quietly as he raised the boy’s face to his own despite its wetness and placing a kiss on Josh’s swollen lips. “I know.”

*          *          *

Josh ran his pierced tongue over his master’s chest, the small metal ball scraping over the sensitive skin and pulling a moan from Matthew’s mouth. It had been over a week since Josh had broken down and his master had been very kind in teaching his slave the art of pleasure. Very kind in many other things as well, but the two had rarely left their chamber unless for food or bath as they had grown acquainted with each other’s bodies.

Matthew’s fingers tangled in Josh’s hair, pulling tightly as the slave gave special attention to his master’s neck, one of the many places that Josh had discovered would elicit a strong reaction. He laved at the flesh there after having nibbled at it with his teeth. Matthew let out a frustrated grumble before pulling Josh’s mouth away from that area and to his own lips. The kiss was heated, Josh’s lips giving way under his master’s teasing assault.

Josh let out a small whimper as Matthew bit into his lower lip, the small burst of pain causing tingles to travel down the slave’s body. Josh had become accustomed to the small pains he earned in pleasing his master, their first time having been the worst of it and even then his master had taken cares to be sure Josh was alright.

Matthew rolled with Josh so the taller man was below him, his black and blue hair fanned out against the sheets as his master moved his thigh to rest between Josh’s parted legs. As Matthew kissed Josh more deeply he began to move his leg between the taller man’s spread ones, causing a delicious friction that only served to pull a moan from his slave’s throat.

Matthew smiled wickedly, “Like that, do you, darling?”

Josh panted softly as he nodded and allowed his eyes to meet his master’s. As their gazes locked Matthew smiled more softly before dropping down to flit his lips across Josh’s in a soft kiss.

“I need in, sweeting,” Matthew murmured against Josh’s neck where he then bit down against the pale skin he found there.

Josh kept his neck exposed, his position submissive, as he moved his legs further up the bed to allow his master access. Matthew kept his teeth locked onto the salty flesh of Josh’s neck as he moved into position, allowing their hardness to rub together. Only when he could not wait any longer did he pull away. On Josh’s neck he had left a blossoming mark, a mark he would later attend to again, and the red spot brought another smile to Matthew’s lips.

Matthew hooked an arm under one of Josh’s legs to hold him open and only paused long enough to earn a nod from the man below him to push forward fully. Josh’s eyes slid shut as Matthew filled him, the pressure quickly building before either had even moved again.

Matthew pulled out slowly before pushing back into the tight heat of Josh’s body and earning a small noise of praise from his slave. Josh’s eyes were still shut tight, his fingers gripping firmly to the sheets as Matthew thrust into him again. Matthew craved to see Josh’s eyes and soon told him so.

“Look at me Joshy,” He panted, and immediately those vivid blue eyes met his own.

Josh slowly wound his legs around Matthew’s hips, arching his back and pulling Matthew down so they were chest to chest, keeping their eyes locked as he did so. The lord began to move faster then, pulling almost all the way out before spurring his hips forward again. He kept his pace for several minutes before Josh seemed to grow impatient, moving his hands to pull Matthew against him faster.

Matthew dropped his head back to Josh’s neck where he had left off, his lips brushing the reddening skin once again. Josh’s head rocked back and forth, small murmurs and whimpers escaping his lips until finally he cried out when Matthew found his sensitive spot.

“M-master…Please…” He panted, his fingers digging into Matthew’s thrusting hips.

Matthew smirked, “Almost there, Joshy?”

“Ye-yes, don’t stop…please,” Josh’s words became breathier, the pitch slightly rising.

Matthew thrust forward a few more times before rising to his knees, still holding tightly to Josh’s legs, as he allowed his own hips to swing freely and forcefully. His slave began to moan louder, his fingers clenched tightly to the sheets, one fist wrapped around the edge of a silken pillow.

“It’s alright, sweeting,” Matthew cooed softly, “come for me.”

Josh’s eyes fluttered shut at the command, his body clamping down and beginning to tremble. Finally he gave a high shout and released between their bodies. Matthew’s lips curved again into a wicked smile as he thrust forward once more before feeling his own release claim him and he collapsed against Josh’s bare chest below him. The two lay still for a few moments, trying to catch their breath, until Matthew disentangled their limbs.

“Why do I find myself so enamored with you?” He asked Josh.

Josh’s already flushed cheeks seemed to darken further as he let slip one of his rare, tentative smiles. Matthew reached a hand over to lightly brush his fingers along his lover’s lips.

“I quite enjoy your smile, my darling thing,” he whispered, making Josh smile a little more broadly. “You are so lovely Josh.”

Josh kept his eyes lowered, his gaze no longer openly meeting his master’s but he murmured back softly as he curled into Matthew’s waiting arms, “Th-thank you…”

*          *          *

Josh was alone again, not sure where Matthew had gone for the day, but he wished his master would return soon. He didn’t like to admit it but he had grown to enjoy his master’s company, feeling incredibly lonely when he was left to his own devices.

Josh was lying on their shared bed and all he could think about was the many times they had been together there. His heart clenched in his chest at the memories. He couldn’t explain the way he felt but he was grateful to his master for being so kind to him, telling him he was beautiful even when Josh didn’t really believe him.

When Matthew was away Josh rarely even ate, never going as long without food as he had while in the hands of Ian and Mike but still managing to keep himself from a meal or two when he had the chance. And it didn’t hurt that doing so allowed him to avoid much of the staff. Many of them around the estate had shown a little too much interest in Josh and he didn’t want to find any trouble with them.

Soon though, Josh found himself wandering the halls when he grew too restless. Matthew had been encouraging him to leave their chamber but until now Josh had yet to do so. He was barefoot, allowing the lush carpet to tickle the bottoms of his feet, allowing his steps to be quiet. The only noise he made came from his pants, they were tighter than Josh was normally comfortable with but the discomfort was accommodated by the cotton tunic he wore, the material feeling incredible against his skin.

Matthew had wanted silks but when Josh had seen them he could not hide his distaste for the sheer material and Matthew had had them removed. Josh had tried to make him keep the shirts but Matthew would have none of it, insisting that he wanted Josh to like what he wore.

It wasn’t long before Josh was coming to the end of a corridor and he could hear Matthew’s voice from behind one of the slightly ajar doors. Excitement got the better of him; he wanted to be close to his master again after being alone all afternoon but before he could reach the door a hand covered his mouth and another grabbed him around his middle, dragging him away from his master.

Josh struggled against his captor, thrashing his legs and pulling at the hand at his lips until the arm around his waist tightened to the point that it was hard to breathe. He dropped his legs and slumped back a bit.

A harsh voice spoke in his ear as he was carried away, “Got a little spy don’t I? The lord’s little chit trying to catch a glimpse of business that isn’t his, huh?”

Josh tried to speak a denial but his words only came as high pitched mumbles behind the hand that still held him quiet. He didn’t know where they were anymore, his captor taking him into a dark room before closing the door with his foot and dropping Josh harshly to the floor.

Josh gasped in air and scrambled away into a corner. A flicker of light caught his eye as the man lit a lantern on a desk. Josh was shocked to see his captor was one of the few guards that Matthew kept around the estate. Josh had seen him a few times in the dining hall and each time the man had watched him closely.

“I-I wasn’t spying,” Josh finally told him, his body beginning to tremble.

The man smiled, his lips curving up to reveal crooked teeth. “I don’t care if you did or not, chit, I think it’s time someone taught you a lesson.”

Josh huddled in closer to his legs, “L-leave me alone.”

The guard’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, giving orders now are you? Does the slave want to be the master?”

“N-no please, just l-leave me alone!” Josh shouted.

The man quickly advanced towards him and Josh gave a cry of fear. Harsh hands latched on to his shoulders and brought him to his feet before pulling him back across the room. Josh lashed out with his hands, shoving and punching at the man that held him.

“Stop! Please, just leave me-” Josh’s words were cut short as the man’s fist crashed against his cheek.

Josh could feel and taste the blood leaking from his lips and hot tears began to build in his eyes before rapidly slipping down his cheeks. He was shoved against the desk and the guard began ripping at his shirt. When Josh realized what the man wanted from him he went wild.

“NO!” He screamed.

Josh shoved as hard as he could against the larger man, who stumbled back a bit, giving him enough room to make a dash for the door. He crashed against it, though, when the man caught him again.

“NO!” Josh screamed again, his voice screeching. “No, no, no, no, no!”

“Shut up!” The man pushed him hard to the ground and jumped on top of him, trying to control Josh’s thrashing arms and legs.

“St-stop! Help!” Josh was desperate.

Just as the man had successfully ripped the rest of Josh’s tunic from his torso the door crashed open to reveal Matthew. Josh continued to try and fight the man who had frozen above him, his tears turning into sobs as the man wouldn’t move.

It wasn’t long though before the man was viciously ripped away from Josh, Matthew pulling the bigger man across the room. Josh curled in on himself, turning to lie on his side, and bringing his legs up to his chest. He didn’t care what else was going on around him anymore as deep sobs racked his body.

When a hand touched his arm he jumped and cried harder, putting his hands over his face in an attempt to hide. “P-please,” he gasped, “Please, leave m-me alone.” The hand pulled at Josh’s fingers, before giving up, and rubbing his arm again.

Matthew’s voice finally got through to Josh as his name was said, “Joshy? Please Joshy, look at me.”

His master’s voice jolted into him, and Josh looked up to find Matthew watching him. He scrambled into his master’s arms, hiding his face in Matthew’s shoulder as he cried harder, never happier to see his master.

“Y-you came for me!” Josh sobbed.

Matthew held tight to Josh, one arms slung around the boy’s waist and the other cradling his head as his slave burrowed further into him, practically sitting in his lap.

“Are you alright Joshy?” He asked. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Wh-where did he go?” Josh asked quietly, his sobs slowly calming now that he was with Matthew.

Matthew was furious all over again. When he had burst through the door to find Josh being attacked by one of his own guards, Matthew had nearly killed the man right then. He _would_ kill the man for what he had done. Matthew had heard Josh’s screams from down the hall and quickly gone to investigate. Josh had been so scared, broken by the bigger man Matthew had thought he could trust.

“Master?” Josh’s whispered voice pulled Matthew back.

“I had him taken to the cellar, darling; I will deal with him later. I wanted to make sure you were alright. Will you show me?”

Josh hesitated for a moment before pulling away from the comfort of Matthew’s shoulder. He kept his gaze fixed away from his master but allowed him to see his face.

Matthew was shocked to see a large purple bruise already forming at the corner of Josh’s mouth, both the top and bottom lips split and dripping blood. Josh’s eyes were red rimmed as tears continued to silently leak out the sides. Matthew brushed his fingertips lightly across the damaged skin, causing Josh to grimace but not move away.

“Anywhere else, Joshy?” Matthew asked softly.

Josh quickly returned to hiding in Matthew’s nape before answering. “I-I don’t know…every-everything aches.” Josh sniffled.

Matthew nodded before gathering the boy into his arms and standing despite the boy he held being several inches taller, and carrying him to their chamber. Matthew had his servants draw them a bath and took his time washing them both until the trembling in Josh’s body stopped and the boy seemed to be asleep against Matthew’s chest.

Matthew dried Josh and himself before laying the taller boy on the bed and climbing in after him. He had thought Josh was fully asleep by that time but when Matthew was settled down Josh was quickly by his side, his head resting on Matthew’s bare chest and the rest of his body curled in close to Matthew as well.

“I’m sorry,” Josh whispered.

“What?” Matthew was shocked by the words that escaped Josh’s lips.

Josh hid further into Matthew’s embrace. “I-It was my fault. I sh-should have stayed here…but when I heard your voice I wanted to be with you… I’m sorry,” he repeated.

Matthew held Josh tighter, “You do not apologize. You did nothing wrong.” His words were firm but they seemed to relax Josh.

Just as the boy seemed to be falling asleep again he whispered, “I love you…master.”

Matthew was shocked once again but Josh was actually asleep by the time he could ask the boy if he meant his words. Matthew held him close until he too was asleep.

*          *          *

_I love you…I love you._

The words echoed in Matthew’s head a few days after he had rescued Josh from his guard who was still trapped in the cellar. Matthew had chosen to leave him there, to starve the man until he was dead. He deserved it for what he had done to Josh, Matthew’s Joshy.

_I love you…_

Matthew sighed and decided to go and see if Josh was awake. He had been keeping a close eye on Josh, each day finding new bruises and each night holding the boy until he was able to fall into a restless sleep.

Matthew didn’t know what it was about Josh, but he wanted to be sure his lover was alright, to keep him safe and comfort him. Matthew wanted only for Josh to be alright again, the poor thing not even being able to keep his balance following his attack, some sort of dizziness clouding his vision and even making him sick.

As he opened the door quietly Matthew caught a glimpse of the sleeping man before moving into the room and closer to the bed to get a better look at the man he… _loved?_

Josh had certainly wormed his way into Matthew’s heart, there was no use denying that fact but Matthew wasn’t sure how he should handle his new feelings. Josh stirred, murmuring in his sleep before suddenly bolting upright on the mattress.

Matthew jumped back with a yelp of fright and the sound caused Josh to do the same. The only difference was the tears that again ran down Josh’s cheeks before he realized that it was only Matthew beside him.

Josh quickly brushed away the wetness from his face. “M-master? Is everything alright?”

“I should be asking you that darling.” Matthew felt a twinge of distaste at the title of ‘master’ but quickly brushed it aside.

“I- yes everything is alright…master,” Josh said quietly.

Matthew sighed as the title was again used and his resolve broke down. “Please…please don’t call me that anymore. I don’t want you to call me master.”

Josh seemed horrified, his eyes welling up again. “Wh-what? Are you not my master anymore? Did you sell me?!” He became frantic, leaping from the bed at Matthew’s feet. “I don’t want to leave you master! Please, please don’t get rid of me! I-I’ll be good, I’ll be better…please! I love you!”

Matthew didn’t know what to do; Josh had completely broken down again, his fear allowing him to speak the words that Matthew wanted to hear most. “What? Where did you get that idea? Josh! I didn’t sell you, stop that. Stop! I love you too!”

“You…you do?” Josh had quieted down when Matthew raised his voice and was now looking up at him from where he had knelt down in front of Matthew. His eyes were wide. “B-but I’m just your slave…”

Matthew knelt down too so he could be level with Josh. He ran his fingers through Josh’s silky black and blue hair, still wondering how the color was possible. Josh stayed silent, watching him, not knowing what to do. Matthew smiled and leaned forward to press a careful kiss to Josh’s mouth, avoiding the still healing cuts and bruises.

“Just because I bought you it doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to love you too.” Matthew said.  

Josh still looked confused, “But… you’re my master…”

Matthew sighed. “If it makes that much difference to you darling, you’re free.” When Josh didn’t respond Matthew laughed, “That means you can choose me now… you don’t have to stay anymore.”

“I want to stay!” Josh said quickly. “I-I don’t want to leave you mas- uh M-Matthew…”

“That’s better darling,” Matthew kissed Josh again, holding their lips together until he felt the taller man relax. “Much better.”


End file.
